


Out of character

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Draco is behaving weirdly. Hermione wants to help. Ron prefers not knowing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Out of character

**Author's Note:**

> Written for November Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Potions  
> Prompter: Slytherco | Ola  
> Word count: 394
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

"Stop whining, Ron."

"But Hermione, do you really need all the details?" 

"I do. To help Harry properly. Harry, continue." 

"Er..."

"You kissed," Hermione prompted. 

"Yeah, but that's not the weird thing," Harry said. 

"It's not?" his friends asked in unison. 

"No, that— that's happened before."

"Really?"

"I don't need to know," Ron complained. 

"Well, we made out and he… Well…" Harry looked down. 

At their confused expressions, he pointedly looked down again. 

"Oooh, too much information, mate!" 

"Ronald. Don't interrupt!" 

"Er, that wasn't weird either, well, it's kind of a novelty, but we'd talked about blo—" 

"Nah, nah, nah!" Ron chanted loudly, sticking his fingers in his ears. 

"The weird thing was that he smiled the whole time, he didn't complain about a thing, he didn't insult me…" 

"He does that?" Hermione asked concerned. 

"I'm gonna punch that pointy face, I swear."

"In a teasing way," Harry hastened to say. "Like, 'Potter you idiot, your stupid glasses are in the way'. Things like that."

Ron groaned. 

"Maybe he's just happy," Hermione suggested. 

"Maybe he's under a spell or a potion," Ron said, and Harry's face fell. 

"Okay. I'll do some research. Harry, get him to meet us at the Hogshead. Ron, stop complaining and grimacing. Harry's an adult and…" 

"Stop right there." 

Hermione sighed. "Grow up, Ronald." 

\---

Draco arrived with a huge smile on his face, only diminished by Hermione's polite nod and Ron's outright scowl. 

The moment Draco excused himself to the loo, Hermione leaned forward. "I've tried every spell, nothing seems to work."

Harry nodded. Draco kept behaving weirdly cheerful. 

"Let's try some antidotes," she said, spiking Draco’s drink just before he returned. 

Draco drank, frowned and glowered. It was a change. Harry doubted if a good one. 

Draco hummed. 

"Are you… okay?" 

"Merlin, yes. I can relax my facial muscles, finally," he said rubbing his hands over his face. "Having no filters is tiresome." 

"What?" 

"First, Granger, thanks. I bet this was your doing; second, Potter, you idiot, no more scheming with your friends involving me. I'm going to thank you in that restroom. I've checked, it's clean." 

\---

"Explain it to me, 'Mione", Ron demanded when they were both alone. 

"Well, they're going to…"

"Not that! I heard that, sadly."

"I guess we were both right. He probably tested some potion that made him less… guarded. Actually, he's just… happy."


End file.
